


Belonging

by ineedapilot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapilot/pseuds/ineedapilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wants Poe to come on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

Ever since the first time Poe let Finn come on his face after blowing him, Finn couldn't get the image out of his mind - pearly beads of his semen decorating Poe's beautiful cheekbones, clinging to his long, delicate eyelashes as he looked up heatedly from where he hovered just above Finn's twitching, flagging erection.

Which is why Finn was now asking - no, begging - Poe to let him return the favor. And for some reason, Poe was hesitating.

"Poe, please, come on," Finn murmured, laid out on top of Poe, punctuating each phrase with a kiss as he rutted their naked bodies together, "I want this, I want you to come on my face."

Poe grabbed Finn's shoulders and pushed him gently up into a kneeling position, so he could meet Finn's eyes. "Are you really sure, buddy? 'Cause I don't want you to think that you have to do this, just because I've had you come on my face before." He ran his fingers down Finn's arms, making Finn shiver at their feather-light touch, and bit his lower lip. "I don't want to rush you. I never do."

Finn shook his head. "I promise, this is what I really want, no rushing, no obligation." He paused, then continued, "I guess I'm thinking of it like this. Seeing my come on your face...it was like I'd marked you, like you'd let me mark you. Like you were mine in some way that can never be taken back." He dropped to his elbows, bringing his face closer to Poe's. "And now I want you to mark me in the same way. Because I want to be yours, in that way, forever."

Poe's eyes were wide and a little wet as he kept Finn's gaze. He blinked a few times before whispering, "I never thought of it like that before. But now that you mention it, yeah, Finn, I want that too." His face broke into a grin. "We're doing this."

Finn let out a breath and smiled back. "Yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> WIP for a prompt on the tfa-kink meme:  
> ["Poe/Finn. Finn desperately wants Poe to cum on his face. Poe, ever worried about rushing/damaging Finn, takes some convincing."](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=174394#cmt174394)


End file.
